Buried Alive
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: For the next 12 hours all crime is legal. Reminder, all emergency services will be suspended. The iCarly gang finds themselves out on Purge night, will they survive? Crossover with Victorious Teddie/Jori


**Wassup, peeps?! Obviously this story is based off the Purge, I hope ya'll enjoy this little crossover. Oh, both the ages of the iCarly gang and Victorious gang range from 20-29 in this fic.**

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own iCarly, Victorious, The Purge or any of their characters...obviously_**.

* * *

**_Freddie_**

**6:30 pm**

I cleared my throat uneasily as I stood in line at a gas station in L.A. The Purge starts in an hour, and I was a little off-put. What made Sam and Carly want to take a road trip to the second most dangerous city in the country on the day of the Purge beats me. I mean seriously, we don't have any weapons whatsoever or a place to stay! I mean we could stay in a hotel but...

"Sir, you're holding the line up." The clerk grumbled. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and paid for my gas and snacks. I then headed back out to my car where Sam, Carly, and Gibby were waiting for me.

"It's about time! What took you so long, Benson?! More importantly where are my fatcakes?" Sam demanded as I tossed the plastic bag toward her. I rolled my eyes then got into the car.

"They didn't have any. Can you guys please just decide where you wanna go next? This place makes me uneasy..." I grumbled looking around. A dog jumped up to my window, growling and barking like it was rabid. It scared the crap out of me, Carly, and Gibby. Sam just laughed.

"You guys are such pussies." She said chuckling. I shook my head and stared at the dog until it's owner pulled it away. The woman met my eyes and smirked at me. My brow furrowed as I stared at her, there was something familiar about her shadow black hair. She quirked her pierced eyebrow at me from across the gas station parking lot. I swallowed nervously and averted my eyes.

"Can you blame us, Sam? You know what day it is." Carly said from the backseat next to Gibby. Sam shrugged.

"Guys, let's just keep it together long enough to get out of town. Alright?" I asked them as I started my car. No one said anything only nodded their heads, I mumbled out a "Good." Then casted one more glance in the direction of the woman with the dog, she was still staring and smirking at me. My eyes widened at her, and I hastily pulled out of the parking lot. She could've probably been harmless, but this night just puts me on edge.

**7:00 pm**

I was sweating bullets as I glanced at the time...the Purge was starting now, and we weren't even halfway out of town yet. The alarm blared in the background as I sped through the downtown area.

"You can't drive any faster, Benson?! The Purge has started and all crime is legal, including speeding! So hurry it up!" Sam yelled at me.

"I don't want to waste any gas!" I yelled back.

"People are already killing people, and you're worried about gas?!" She argued incredulously. I ignored her and focused on driving.

"Hey, hey! Look!" Gibby said pointing ahead of us. A woman coated in blood was frantically waving her arms about, she needed help.

"We should help her." Gibby said grabbing onto my shoulder.

"Are you crazy?! The people who attacked her could still be out there!" Sam argued.

"All the more reason to help her." Carly spoke up.

"You're agreeing with him?!" Sam shrieked.

"It's the right thing to do, Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Alright! Everybody just be quiet. We'll take her as far as San Francisco, and then she's on her own. Is that okay with everyone?" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"I still think this is a bad-"

"Too bad, let's go." I said interrupting Sam's statement, which earned me a cold glare from the blonde. The four of us slowly got out of the car and cautiously looked around before delicately approaching the woman. It looked like there were several cars on fire around her, blood and bodies covered the ground as well.

"Help me! Please, please help me!" The woman screamed as she ran up to me. She clutched desperately onto my jacket and looked at me with wide frantic eyes.

"Please help me...I-I don't have any money right now...but I'll-I'll pay you back somehow...just pl-please, please help me." She sobbed dropping her head onto my chest and crying into it. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and ran my hand threw her hair comfortingly.

"Shh, shh. You'll be okay, we're going to help you." I whispered to her. She whimpered out a thank you, and nuzzled more into me.

"Is there anything you need? Food, medical attention?" I asked rubbing comforting circles in her back.

"We-Well, now that you-you mention it...I'll take any weapons and transportation you have." She said in a "sweet" voice, as she stepped out of my embrace and pulled a gun out from behind her. She cocked it and pointed it at all of us, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm confused." Gibby said as me Carly, and Sam put our hands in the air.

"Nice going, Benson!" Sam hissed from beside me. The woman aimed the gun at Sam.

"Hey! I'm the one with the gun so I'm in charge! Don't speak unless you're spoken to." The brunette said glaring at Sam one last time for good measure before pointing the gun at me again. Sam flipped her off when she looked away.

"Uhh, we don't have any weapons, but we do have a car...we could take you anywhere you want." I reasoned. The brunette tilted her head a little.

"What kind of car? How many people will it fit in it?" She demanded aiming the gun at me.

"A-An SUV, and seven people at most...it has seven seats..." I stammer. She nods her head and then turns her back to us. She makes this weird sound, calling someone, I guess. I look over to Sam and she's mouthing something to me. She looked back and forth between me and the girl, while mouthing "grab her." My eyes widened as I looked to the girl, she still had her back to us. I sprinted forward and tackled her. We fell to the ground, a grunt escaping both of us, and the gun sliding across the pavement. Sam quickly picked it up and trained it on the woman underneath me.

"Now, whose in charge, bitch!" Sam taunted. A dog's rapid barking echoed throughout the vacant area, and the dog from the gas station came out of nowhere rushing toward Sam. It jumped and latched onto her arm, causing her to drop the gun. Carly quickly sprung into action running toward the gun, I'm guessing to shot the dog with, but another dog came tearing around the corner. Gibby caught it in mid-air as it lunged for Carly, the two wrestled around on the ground while Carly tried to shakily aim the gun at the dog attacking Sam.

"Woah there, sweetheart, wouldn't want you hurting anybody with that." A new voice said from behind Carly. Carly slowly turned around and was met with the butt end of an assault rifle to her face, knocking her out cold. The woman underneath me squirmed around desperately.

"Be still." I hissed at her, then accidentally kneed her. Biggest mistake in the history of big mistakes, I've ever made. She let out a loud yelp and screamed "Jade!"

It caught the attention of the other woman with the rifle, I now recognized her as the woman with the dog from earlier, she frowned and turned a fierce glare me. She loaded the rifle, then I felt the cool metallic muzzle against my forehead.

"Get the fuck off of her." Jade, the woman with the rifle snarled. My eyes widened and I did as she said. Jade helped the other woman up, and looked at her with wide worried eyes.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jade asked cupping the brunette's cheek.

"My side hurts...but I'm fine. He kneed me in the lung..." The brunette panted, out of breath. Jade looked her once more slapping her upside the head.

"Idiot! Why didn't you shoot them?!" Jade demanded.

"Why didn't you?" The brunette asked softly. I glanced over at Sam and Gibby who were still struggling with the dogs. Well, Gibby wasn't really struggling, the dog was struggling while he had it pinned down. How he managed to win a fight against a Rottweiler, I'll never know. Sam kicked her dog in the chest, which sent it skidding into a nearby dumpster. It yelped but got back up, it limped forward and growled at a kneeling Sam who held her injured arm to her chest.

"You're a real idiot sometimes, Vega." Jade's voice reached my ears drawing attention back to the two other women. Wait a minute...Vega? As in Tori Vega? From that party at Kenan Thompson's house?!

"Holy shit..." I breathed out, my second biggest mistake of this evening. They both whipped their heads around to me, Jade with a glare and Tori with a small frown. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach as Jade stormed up to me. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked down hard, not only did it hurt when she pulled my hair but she also forcefully brought her knee up to meet my stomach. I did not like their meeting.

"How do you like it?!" She yelled as she let go of my hair. I groaned and fell to the ground clutching my stomach. I blinked rapidly trying to clear the pain. From the ground, I could see like four other people jogging into view. A man with long brown hair, Beck if I remember correctly, hastily made his way over to Gibby. He roughly kicked Gibby in his side, causing him to loose his hold on the dog.

"Get off my dog." Beck grumbled then made sure that his dog was okay. A woman with red hair rushed to Carly's side.

"You hurt her, Jade!" The redhead said.

"Get over it, Cat." Jade fired back, I jumped slightly. I forgot that she was still standing over me.

"What do we got?" A dark skinned man asked as he came to stand by Tori.

"SUV, gots seven seats, and no weapons." She answered. The dark skinned man whistled.

"What kinda job do you have, rich boy?" He asked seemingly impressed.

"W-Well, I work-"

"Shut up!" Jade hissed and kicked me in the side again. Jesus, are those steel-toed combat boots?! I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Jade. That was rude..." Tori said with a disappointed sigh. Jade looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes.

"I don't give a fuck, Vega!" She yelled. Tori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before sending me a small apologetic smile. I found myself smiling back, in the back of my mind I know it's her fault that I'm in this mess but still...she's gorgeous. Suddenly Jade had my hair in her grasp again and she yanked me up so that I was sort of standing.

"You want me to start kicking your face next?" She hissed glaring at me. I shake my head vigorously.

"Then stop making googly eyes at Tori! Now, where are your keys?" Jade demanded. I grunted as she pulled my hair again.

"Back. Pocket." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good boy, you're not completely useless after all." She deadpanned. Once she got the keys out of my pocket she put her boot to my back, then made me loose balance. Once I righted myself I rushed over to Sam.

"Are you okay?" I asked reaching for her arm. She growled and snatched it away from me.

"That stupid dog used my arm for a chew toy, does it look like I'm okay?!" She hissed. I sighed and looked back at Tori.

"Do you guys have any medical supplies?" I asked her.

"Well-"

"No, we don't." Jade growled cutting Tori off and glaring back and forth between me and her. Tori looked at me and shook her head.

"Sorry." She mumbled, I could tell she meant it. Jade rolled her eyes and then called her dog to her side.

"Alright, we got a big car. Beck, Andre, Robbie go get your bikes. We still got shit to do people!" Jade said as she started toward my car. Beck sent his dog with Jade, then he, Andre, and Robbie went back from the way the came.

"Cat, Tori, let's go!" Jade called from the driver's seat. Cat got up immediately and went to my SUV, Tori hung back.

"You're just gonna leave us here?!" I demanded incredulously as I got to my feet.

"I...we-"

"Yep, that's exactly what we're doing! Tori, move your ass!" Jade yelled. I shook my head and looked at Tori.

"Please...we stopped to help you." I pleaded with her, searching her eyes desperately. Tori looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Jade, we can't just leave them here! They'll die!" Tori called to her friend.

"Goddamnit!" Jade hissed as she begrudgingly got out of my car. She slammed the door then stormed over to Tori.

"Are you being serious right now? Because I can't fucking tell, Vega!" Jade yelled.

"Jade, come on! They helped us we could at least do the same for them! Plus, they're all really could at fighting. He tackled me!-"

"Tori, you weigh like five pounds..."

"That's not the point! He's good, Jade! So are the rest of them! Heck, even the unconscious one was quick to grab the gun!" Tori argued. Jade looked from Tori to Carly, who was still unconscious.

"Please, Jade? For me?" Tori asked pouting a little bit. My eyebrows furrowed, did she seriously think that was gonna work? I could see it working if Jade was a guy and happened to be attracted to Tori...it'd work on me. But Jade isn't a guy so obviously-

"Fine." Jade grumbled after awhile. Tori grinned and threw her arms around Jade's neck, and my jaw dropped. I looked to Sam to see if she believed that the pout thing actually worked, she just rolled her eyes and looked over at Carly's unconscious form. Her eyes softened and she made her way over to our best friend. I went over to check on Gibby, who was just sitting on the ground with a perplexed look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, he looked up at me.

"I think so...does this mean that the road trip is cancelled?" He asked. I opened my mouth then closed it. I seriously didn't know how to answer that.

"See? I told you, you have a soft spot, Jade." Tori whispered, although I don't know why she bothered because she's kinda loud.

"Only for you." I had to strain to hear Jade. My mind was beyond confused, that sounded really intimate...my eyes widened as I watched Jade give Tori a soft peck on her forehead...They must be really close friends. It's weird because just a moment ago Jade was all mean and ganky. The darker haired woman gently let go of Tori, then sharply turned to me.

"I've agreed to give you sanctuary, but you have to contribute. Now help us get your friend into the car." Jade commanded, me and Gibby shuffle over to Carly immediately and help get her into the very backseat of my SUV. Sam and Cat sat back their with her, with her head in Sam's lap and her feet in Cat's. Gibby and I sat in the two other seats, I didn't mind it. At least they didn't leave us there to die, although having a German Shepherd and a Rottweiler staring at me was going to be uncomfortable.

"I'm Tori by the way. That's Jade and Cat." She introduced, though I already knew who all three of them were.

"The German Shepherd is Bear, and and the Rottweiler is Max." She said with a smile as she gently petted both dogs.

"Do you even know which breed is which?" Jade asked as she got into the driver's seat. I sent her a glare which she returned, albeit more scary than mine.

"Careful, fuck boy, I can still kick you out. Tori doesn't have **that** much power over me." Jade said, making sure everybody knew who was in charge. I avert my eyes to floor so I could glare at it instead.

"Jade! Don't call him that, it's rude." Tori scolded.

"Why do you keep defending him?! Do you like him or something, Vega?!" Jade snapped as she started the car. I glanced out the window when I heard what sounded like dirt bikes. Andre, Beck, and Robbie came whirring around the corner on, you guessed it, dirt bikes. Jade looked at Tori probably waiting for her to answer as she pulled off.

"Really, Jade? You're so immature." Tori scoffed.

"You so didn't answer my question, Vega." Jade countered. Tori rolled her eyes then glanced back at me, I gave her an awkward smile and she smiled back before glaring at Jade again.

"Maybe I do like him, Jade, what's it to you?!" Tori said defiantly. My jaw dropped for like the third time tonight. Gibby shot me a thumbs up and grinned at me. I just looked back and forth between Tori and Jade. The car screech to a halt.

"You what?!" Jade seethed, facing Tori completely.

"Here we go..." Cat muttered. I turned around and looked at her. Sam leaned over towards Cat.

"Why does that chick care if the other one likes Freddie?" Sam whispered.

"Because Jade loves Tori, she won't admit it out loud but she does." Cat answered in an equally hushed whisper. My brows furrowed, huh? Surely, she can't mean that they're...

"So they're together?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, not quite. They're sort of like friends with benefits, but they're also emotionally attached to each other...I don't know it's weird." Cat explained.

"You just met him, Tori! How can you like him already?!" Jade argued pulling all of attention to her.

"I don't know! I just have an instant attraction to some people!" Tori yelled.

"Bullshit!" Jade spat.

"It happened with you, god knows why cause you're a complete asshole!" Tori hissed. Jade blinked and stared at Tori for awhile completely silent.

"What's happening now?" I whispered to Cat.

"I don't know. Tori kinda just said out loud that she liked Jade from the moment she first saw her and then insulted her...I think Jade's in shock." Cat whispered back. I nodded and kept silent. Jade seemed to come out of her shocked state because it looked like she was breathing again, very heavily at that. Next thing I know, I'm staring down the barrel of a gun. I heard Sam, Gibby, and Cat gasp.

"And what if I killed him, then what?" Jade asked, she sounded...sad almost. I kinda felt bad for her...I don't why I felt sorry for the woman that was pointing a gun in my face, but I just did. Tori shrugged.

"Then you'd kill an innocent man, Jade." Tori answered. Jade's eyes began to water and she cocked the gun. My eyes widened, I didn't even try to protest. I'm not stupid, if i said anything she'd probably shoot me. She seemed crazy like that.

"Jade, think about this...he probably doesn't even like Tori like that! He could be gay for all you know!" Cat reasoned. I raised my eyebrows, cause I sure as hell wasn't turning around to look at Cat. Jade never took her eyes off Tori, but she smiled...it was the creepiest and most unsettling smile I've ever seen.

"Who doesn't like Tori?" She whispered.

"I could, y'know...shoot him. It would be so fucking easy." Jade growled pressing the gun against my forehead so hard I'm pretty sure it'll leave an impression. The tapping on the window made us jump, thankfully the gun didn't go off. Jade rolled down her window and glared at whoever was right there.

"What?!" She hissed.

"...Jade, are you alright? You look upset." Robbie's voice carried throughout the car.

"I'm fine, what do you want?!" Jade snapped.

"Well, the guys and I were wondering why you stopped..." He answered nervously. Jade glared at me through the rearview mirror.

"Something was getting in my way, but I think I took care of it...shouldn't be a problem. Right, Tori?" Jade asked looking over to said person. Jade interlocked their hands together and smiled at her...Talk about hot and cold. Tori just rolled her eyes and looked out her window. Jade's smile dropped and she quickly turned back to Robbie, who was probably standing there looking as confused as I was.

"Was that all?!" Jade demanded glaring at him.

"Well, uh, it's like eight and we were wondering if we needed to make anymore stops before the...uhm..." Robbie trailed off and stuck his head in the window looking at me, Gibby, and Sam...Carly was still unconscious.

"Are they with us now?" Robbie asked. Jade pushed his head back outside.

"I don't know yet!" Jade hissed.

"Is she dead?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know!" Jade got through clenched teeth.

"Well are we going back to-"

"Robbie, I swear to god if you ask me one more question I'm going to shoot you!" Jade yelled. There was a squeak, and then some shuffling.

"Yo, Jade. We just wanna know if we can go back to base for something to eat, I'm hungry!" Andre's voice said. I looked out my window to get a better view, I saw Beck come up and shoo Andre and Robbie away.

"I think going back to base, would be good. We need to work on the plan and Sam needs medical attention." Beck reasoned. Jade pinched the bridge of her know and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Who the fuck is Sam?" She demanded, she was probably getting frustrated because of all the questions.

"Girl with the bleeding arm. Your dog attacked me." Sam spoke up. Jade groaned then glanced at Tori.

"Do you want to go back to base?" Jade asked tentatively. Tori sighed and turned to look at her.

"I think working on the plan would be a good idea. We want to be completely ready for the job." Tori answered. Jade nodded then turned to Beck.

"Let's head back to base, work on the plan, relax, and then we'll strike." Jade said. Beck nodded then told Robbie and Andre to get back on their bikes. Jade stepped on the gas and then we were off again, she kept through glances at me.

"You better fucking be gay." She grumbled. I frowned then shifted to look at Carly. She stirred and the tried to sit up. Sam and Cat eased her back down.

"My head." She mumbled.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around in confusion.

"Shut up, no questions unless you want to die." Jade said. Carly's eyes widened.

"I know she seems mean, but don't worry she is." Cat said reassuringly.


End file.
